


Immortal gods

by The_Other_Timeless_Child



Series: Interludes [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Other_Timeless_Child/pseuds/The_Other_Timeless_Child
Summary: Just a chat with Captain Jack and the Doctor
Series: Interludes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848367
Kudos: 6





	Immortal gods

INT. TARDIS - DOCTOR'S CONSOLE ROOM

TARDIS traveling through the vortex, The DOCTOR checking, in a very awkward and fidgeting sort of way, the various displays in settings at the TARDIS console. JACK is leaning against one of the columns being Jack. The DOCTOR forlornly watches YAZ and RIVER carry the boxes from Bristol University into the interior of the TARDIS, as RIVER looks back smirks and winks at the DOCTOR.

JACK  
Nice upgrade, looking mighty fine Doctor.

The doctor not 100% sure if Jack is being sincere, or if he’s flirting, opts not to engage, and flicks more dials on the console.

JACK  
You ignoring me doesn’t mean I go away, I’m still here.

THE DOCTOR  
I know that. I’m not ignoring you.  
I just...I honestly don’t know what to say to you Jack. 

JACK  
(Bitterly)  
You’ve made that pretty clear, you want nothing to do with me,  
you’ve left me behind more than once.  
Do you know how unpleasant it is to ride through the vortex holding onto a TARDIS.  
I’d almost think you don’t like me.

THE DOCTOR  
It’s not that, I do like you, most of the time, I’m..I’m very fond of you, Jack.

JACK  
Ohhh! _Doctor_ I didn’t know you cared.

THE DOCTOR  
Nooooo, Stop it! Not that way!  
It’s just...I’m uncomfortable around the immortals that I’ve had a hand in causing.  
And it’s not so much that you’re an immortal, as that you’re a fixed point, Jack.  
You travel about the universe, leaving little fingers of fixed points,  
on whatever you significantly influence... it’s itchy, in a not nice way.

JACK  
So what you’re saying is I'm a wool blanket and you’re allergic to me?

THE DOCTOR  
Yes!! Exactly!

JACK  
What about River?  
She travels the Universe and is a complicated space-time event too,  
you don’t seem to _mind_ her…*wink*

THE DOCTOR  
That’s different.

JACK  
How?  
I’d _love_ to know how to make you, _warm_ up to me...

THE DOCTOR  
Never gonna happen, but I do appreciate all you did and do...helping me get out,  
your willingness to try to protect humans against the Cyberman.  
Even the warning about the Lone Cyberman,  
although a little more information, would’ve been nice, or a little less.  
Who’s idea was that anyway? 

JACK  
Ko Shamus, when he sent the cyberium back,  
he said he was concerned it didn’t go back far enough.  
There was an artron energy interference blocking the destination.  
Tracked it down and it was TARDIS technology...could only be you.

THE DOCTOR  
Jack, I’m not the only Timelord with the TARDIS  
there’s The Master or Missy, always them.  
Since my childhood when I was a little girl.

JACK  
Doctor, he’s gone! I remember it!

THE DOCTOR  
That’s just what the Master wants you to think,  
however I’ve found that’s rarely ever the case.


End file.
